powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Stamina
The power to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. Sub-power of Enhanced Body. Not to be confused with Enhanced Durability or Enhanced Endurance. Also Called *Augmented Stamina *Hyper Stamina *Near-Superhuman Stamina *Semi-Superhuman Stamina Capabilities The user's body is highly resistant to the build-up of lactic acid in their muscles, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. Applications * Overexertion Immunity Levels *Peak Human Stamina: The user can sustain themselves without tiring, to the limit of a peak human. *''Enhanced Stamina'': The user can sustain themselves without tiring longer than peak humans but not to a high superhuman level. *Supernatural Stamina: The user can sustain themselves without tiring to a high superhuman level up to a nigh-absolute level. *Absolute Stamina: The user never gets tired due to self-generating energy etc. Associations *Discomfort Immunity *Enhanced Body *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Survivability *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Mental Stamina *Fatigue Manipulation *High Resistance *Invulnerability *Self-Sustenance Limitations * Users can only exert oneself for so long before the excessive build-up of fatigue toxins will begin to wear them down. * Users are vulnerable towards others with Stamina Absorption. Known Users *Power Rangers (Power Rangers) Cartoons/Comics Video Games Known Objects *Stamina Scroll (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Gallery Comics/Cartoons World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Fallen_Son_The_Death_of_Captain_America_Vol_1_1_page_00_James_Howlett_(Earth-616).jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and partial immunity to fatigue toxins and thus has greater endurance than human. File:Peak_Human_Combat_by_Winter_Soldier.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) File:Benjamin_Grimm_-_The_Thing_(Marvel_Comics)_4_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Comics) File:Captain_America_from_Marvel.jpg|Steven Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) File:SpiderMan-ChelovekPauk.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) File:Juggernaut_(Marvel).jpg|Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) File:Victor_Creed_(Earth-616).jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) File:Ultimate_Spider-Woman.png|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) File:Spidermanx-lizard_bio.jpg|Curt Conners/Lizard (Marvel Comics) Emma-Frost.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Predator - Hunters.jpg|Predators (Predators series) Anime/Manga Pieck Cart Titan (Attack on Titan).png|The Cart Titan (Attack on Titan) has the most stamina of all Titan powers, as Pieck was able to stay transformed for months nonstop while most others can only manage a few hours maximum. Kouga the Sturdy.GIF|Though his magical power is more along the Bishop class, Kouga (Marchen Awakens Romance) rose to Knight class because of his unusual durability and stamina. Kabuto Tsunade Naruto.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) has tremendous amounts of chakra due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan,... Naruto's Nine-Tails Aura.gif|...and with Kurama the Nine-Tails being sealed inside him, this only magnifies much more. Tsunade (Naruto) Yin Seal Release.png|Tsunade (Naruto), a descendant of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans, has a very large reserve of chakra. Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was born with a very powerful chakra, which further increased to beyond belief amounts with Hashirama's cells implanted into him. Jack the Beast.png|In addition to being ruthless and persistent, Jack (One Piece) possesses incredible stamina, being able to fight powerful fighters on Zou for five days without taking a break. Video Games SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) thanks to their enhanced physiology can endure prolonged battles without tiring. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) have enough stamina to run, in human form... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...or swim, in squid form, at top speed seemingly indefinitely. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right) have the stamina to sing and dance for 24 hours straight during Splatfests. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Once he starts dancing, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) can keep at it seemingly indefinitely. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) have enough stamina to run, in human form... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...or swim, in octopus form, at top speed seemingly indefinitely. Djoctavio.png|Once he starts dancing, DJ Octavio (Splatoon) can keep at it seemingly indefinitely. 557px-Juddt.png|Judd (Splatoon) has the stamina to dance for 24 hours straight during Splatfests. Others Judoon.png|Due to their large lungs, Judoon (Doctor Who) possess great stamina. Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Stamina Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers